


The Prom Incident

by superallens



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angry Connor, Angry Jude, Fangirl Taylor, Fluff, IF YOU HATE DANIEL AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS, Jealousy, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude x Connor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Connor, can I talk to you? Outside?” Jude asked, his face stone cold. Connor’s eyebrows furrowed as he trailed behind Jude. They walked in silence until they reached the tree next to their bench. Jude huffed before talking.<br/>	“What the hell is going on?”<br/>	“What do you mean.”<br/>	“Oh you know what I mean, Connor. Don’t play dumb.”<br/>	“I’m not playing dumb!”<br/>	“You are literally so inconsiderate. All I wanted was to go to the dance with someone who actually wanted to be there with me. But no, you just had to be here!”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The time where Connor and Jude are in their senior year and Taylor convinces Connor to ask Jude, but it's a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prom Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from @/jonnoraddict 's anon on tumblr, along with @/judeadamsfoster on tumblr. (I did put my own little twist on the prompt though ;) )

Connor was nervous. Actually, nervous didn’t even come close to the feeling he was feeling in that moment. His palms were sweating and his pulse was beating like thunder in a can. Connor and Jude’s senior prom was slowly approaching, each day was another day Connor didn’t have a date.   
You could say that there was always a spark between the two boys. Both being as stubborn as they are, they never acted upon it besides stolen kisses. Jude always told Connor that he didn’t want to be anybody's secret, so that was the main reasoning behind Connor never asking his best friend out.   
Connor was always afraid of how people saw him and never wanted to be disowned by his father. Now that Connor was eighteen and his dad was almost out of this picture, he could finally go after what his heart truly desired, Jude.  
Jude… words couldn’t even describe how much Connor adored Jude. From the way his left eyebrow slightly quirked when he was focused, to the way Jude’s eyes changed colors depending on the light, Connor was whipped. But sadly, Jude didn’t know that. When the boys entered high school, Jude came out as pan and to this day, Connor was still in the closet.  
It pained Connor to watch his boy go off and be with other boys and girls, even though Jude kept Connor as a key component in his life. In the long run, Connor was the shoulder Jude would cry on after a break up, Connor was the one who would stay up until the early hours of the morning to make sure Jude was okay, and Connor was the one to make sure Jude always knew that he was worth it. The older boy had given painfully obvious hints to the younger since seventh grade. Even his last relationship with his now ex, Daria, noticed his feelings for Jude. Everyone knew except for Jude.  
A few weeks before, his old friend, Taylor, stopped Connor in the halls. The two hadn't talked since the night they snuck into Taylor’s house and Connor had gotten shot. Sure, the two were on good terms since then, but they were never really close.  
“Connor Stevens, you are pathetic!” Taylor exclaimed, going straight to the point.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me!”  
“Yeah, I did. But why am I pathetic?”  
“Must I explain everything? God, you are just as ignorant as you were five years ago…”  
“Thanks.”  
“I’m just going to cut right to the chase. You’re going to ask Jude to prom.” Connor gaped at Taylor the second the words exited her mouth? Him? Ask, Jude to prom? Jude? Jude would never say yes in a million years.  
“I know you think I’m crazy but I have a plan.” Taylor continued, as if she could read Connor’s thoughts. “So, are you interested?”  
Connor took in a deep breath before silently nodding. Taylor smirked ever so slightly, happy that the boy in front of her obliged to her plan.  
“So, whats your plan?” Connor murmured. Taylor gestured for him to follow her and the two discussed the plan while walking to their next class.  
So that leads to now, with Connor waiting next to their bench after school. He impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Taylor to come with Jude. The folded piece of paper in his back pants pocket was itching to be shown to the one boy he cared about most. Time seemed to go on for eternity as he waited. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Connor grew frustrated. He turned around from the bench to look at the school, in hopes of maybe seeing Taylor and Jude walking over to him. What he saw was something he was not expecting.  
A tall boy with black hair and electric blue eyes was smiling down at Jude, presenting a small sign to Jude. Jude blushed as he read whatever was on the sign and nodded his head yes before throwing his arms around the taller boy. The taller boy nuzzled his head into Jude’s soft, brown hair and kissed the top of his head. To say this small encounter crushed Connor was an understatement. Connor whipped his head around, tears beginning to brim his brown eyes. He took the folded paper out from his pocket and angrily threw it to the ground. This is why he never put his heart out on the line. This is why he never wanted to admit to Jude that he has feelings for him. He knew it was going to end up like this. Why did Taylor have to be so convincing?   
Connor stood up from the bench, heaved his heavy backpack onto his back, and began to walk away from the bench. He kept his eyes glued to his feet as he attempted to avoid everyone. He should’ve known that things were not going to go his way for the rest of the day because before he knew it, he rammed into another body, causing him and the other person to trip over their own feet and for Connor to fall to the ground. Connor slid his hands over his face, blinking a few times before peering at the victim he bumped into. And of course, the culprit is Jude, and Mr. Tall and Handsome. Seeing the kid up close, he understood why Jude would take a liking towards him, for the tall boy was rather handsome. Connor’s eyes trailed down to see the two boys in front of him linking their hands together.   
“Oh gosh, uh- I’m so sorry Connor…”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Are you sure? You don’t look fine..” Jude trailed off, giving his best friend a once over. Jude held out his hand to help his friend up, which Connor cautiously took, letting the smaller boy hoist him up.  
“I said I was fine!” Connor snapped, glaring at the tall boy.  
“Okay.. Well, um, Taylor said you wanted to talk to me about something at the bench?”  
“Forget about it, it wasn’t important. Who’s your friend?” Connor replied, gesturing towards the boy next to Jude.  
“Oh, uh,” Jude blushed. “This is Daniel. Daniel, meet Connor, my best friend.”  
Daniel smiled at Connor, holding out his free hand for Connor to shake. Connor only glared at it before turning back to Jude.   
“Well, it was nice meeting your friend, but I have to go, my dad wants me to meet his girlfriend tonight.”  
“You’re dad’s going on a date?”  
“Yup.. bye, Jude.” Connor murmured as he sauntered away from the happy couple. This was quite possibly the worst day of Connor’s life. Jude looked on as his best friend walked away. He didn’t understand why Connor was upset. He shrugged as him and Daniel walked towards the bench together.  
“Connor seems.. interesting,” Daniel said, turning to Jude.  
“Interesting?”  
“Yeah he seemed a little on edge.”  
“I think baseball is ending soon so he must be worried about a game or something.”  
“We should go to one of his games together!” Daniel exclaimed, taking a seat on the muted red bench.  
“Yeah, totally!” Jude replied, sitting down next to Daniel. He felt something crumble under his feet. Jude’s eyebrows furrowed together as he bent over to see what it was. It was a crumbled piece of paper. He slowly picked it up while Daniel was scrolling on his phone and unfolded it. The ink was smeared a little and the handwriting was very messy. He immediately recognized the writing as Connor’s.   
“I might strike out asking you, but will you go to prom with me?”   
The scrawly handwriting was drawn in what was a terrible attempt of a circle. Jude assumed it was supposed to be a baseball. Jude frowned down at the paper.  
“Hey, what’s that?” Daniel inquisitively, trying to peer at the paper. Jude quickly folded it up and stuffed it in his backpack.  
“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about. Just Connor’s homework. I’ll give it to him tomorrow in science.” Jude lied, forcing a huge smile on his face. Daniel bought the lie as he shrugged and continued scrolling on his phone. Jude slumped back in his seat, thinking about why Connor of all people would ask him to the dance.

April 17th, the day of the dance. Throughout the day, everyone at Anchor Beach was buzzing about who was going with who and who was getting ready with who. Sadly, Jude was still with Daniel. It’s been three weeks since the bench incident, and those three weeks have been the worst Connor has ever experienced in his life.   
After Connor found out about Jude and Daniel it was almost like he was in his own world. The only person who really kept him grounded was Taylor. The two had become surprisingly close over the course of a month. So close that they decided to go to the dance together just as friends.   
That night, Connor drove up to Taylor’s house in his navy pick-up truck. It was the same house he got shot in. The memory brought a shiver down Connor’s spine, but he shook it off and stepped out of his car.   
Taylor’s house was a lot different in subtle ways. The flowers in the front were slowly beginning to die off, the once concrete pathway had been replaced with stone, and the door was now a lovely shade of mahogany. Connor knocked against the door three times before Taylor’s mom showed up at the door.  
“Hello Connor! It’s nice to see you again! Oh my, you look handsome. Come in come in,” Taylor’s mom gushed, leading Connor into her house. The inside still looked exactly the same as to what Connor remembered. At least he thought so, it was pretty dark the last time he had been here.  
“Taylor! Connor is here!”  
“Okay okay! I’ll be down in a second!” Taylor’s mom laughed at her daughter’s remark. “She’s always running late.”  
“I heard that!” Connor laughed, but shut up right as Taylor walked down the stairs. She looked stunning. Her dress fell just above the knee, the color transitioning from black to navy from top to bottom. Her black shoes perfectly matched the top of the dress. Her dark hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders. To say she looked gorgeous was an understatement.  
“Wow, Taylor. You look amazing.” Connor stuttered. He didn’t necessarily liked Taylor like that but he’d never deny beauty when he saw it. Taylor blushed at this comment and linked arms with Connor. They exchanged corsages, and Taylor’s mom snapped a few pictures of them before they were out the door.  
The car ride to the school was mostly silent until they were almost at Anchor Beach.  
“I have a plan.”  
“Oh because your last one worked out so well.” Connor spoke, harshly staring at the street in front of him.  
“Hey how was I supposed to know Daniel was going to ask Jude out?”  
“I don’t know, maybe because you two are best friends?”  
“Sheesh, I’m sorry that Jude never spoke of a Daniel. Only of you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you! That’s why I thought this was all going to work out!” After this remark, Connor stayed silent for the rest of the car ride to the school.  
When they arrived at the school, there was a bright banner saying “Senior Prom” in front of the gym doors. Tickets in hand, Connor and Taylor walked together to the entrance. They gave some random teacher their tickets and walked into the gym.   
The gym’s walls were covered in navy fabric, the theme of the dance being Midnight in Paris. There was a little light up Eiffel Tower in the left corner of the room, right next to the snack tables and the eating area. The music was already pumping some mainstream music that Connor had heard on the radio more than enough times.   
Almost right away, Connor spotted Jude and Daniel sitting at a table sharing what looked to be a plate of strawberries. Connor’s stomach turned just looking at the sight. He felt a nudge to his side, which was just Taylor giving him a look of sympathy. Connor smiled down at Taylor before adjusting his tie and walking boastfully onto the dance floor.   
To say the least, Connor and Taylor had a terrific time for the first half of the dance. Taylor was tearing up the dance floor as if it were her own and Connor mostly laughed to tears at her whenever she tripped. The night was going great until Daniel and Jude came up to Connor and Taylor.   
“Hey Connor!” Connor turned around only to see Daniel waving at him. Oh no, Connor thought to himself. He forced a smile onto his face and waved back. Daniel grasped onto Jude’s hand and dragged him over to the two. Jude had been acting weird ever since Connor and Taylor showed up to the dance, but Daniel pushed it off as nothing.  
“Hey, Darren is it?” Taylor questioned with a slight glint of mischief in her eyes.  
“It’s Daniel.”  
“Eh, close enough.”  
“Hey Taylor.. Connor..” Jude trailed on. Connor nodded his head towards Jude, already feeling the sense of awkward rise up his neck. Daniel and Taylor got in a heated discussion on whether or not some character from some show should get together with a different character. Connor really couldn’t care less so he blocked the two out and stared at his feet. His blank-minded state was only interrupted when he saw a hand waving in front of his face.  
“Connor, can I talk to you? Outside?” Jude asked, his face stone cold. Connor’s eyebrows furrowed as he trailed behind Jude. They walked in silence until they reached the tree next to their bench. Jude huffed before talking.  
“What the hell is going on?”  
“What do you mean.”  
“Oh you know what I mean, Connor. Don’t play dumb.”  
“I’m not playing dumb!”  
“You are literally so inconsiderate. All I wanted was to go to the dance with someone who actually wanted to be there with me. But no, you just had to be here!”  
“What are you talking about?!”  
“I’m talking about this!” Jude exclaimed, reaching into the breast pocket of his coat. He pulled out an all too familiar piece of paper and threw it at Connor. The piece of paper slowly wilted to the floor before Connor picked it up. He opened up the piece of paper before biting his lip and staring at Jude.  
“What about it..” Connor murmured.   
“Look, you may not realize it but I’ve liked you for a very very long time. You led me on when we were thirteen with all the stolen kisses and crap. I finally just got over you and you had to go and write me that thing. Why Connor? I just don’t get it! You’ve never shown an interest in me before and now that I am happy with someone else you finally show a sign! I just-” Jude was cut off with a pair of lips slamming into his. Jude immediately responded, kissing Connor back. It felt like the two were on their own personal cloud. The soft kiss ended shortly, Connor leaning their two foreheads together.  
“I don’t know how you never saw it. I’ve been in love with you since we were fifteen. I thought that my signs were painfully obvious but I guess both of us are pretty ignorant, huh?” Connor chuckled. Jude smiled, connecting their lips once more. Connor lightly pushed him away though,  
“Wait, what about Daniel?” Connor asked, his left eyebrow quirking up.  
“I was gonna break up with him anyway,” Jude laughed. “He doesn’t like Star Wars so that’s an automatic deal breaker.”  
“Why did you even start dating him then?”  
“I just found out last night when he was over my house. He wouldn’t let me put in Return of the Jeti! He claims it’s ‘highly inaccurate and now at all possible for Jeti to exist’. Is he crazy?!”  
“Wow.. I’m so sorry.”  
“You better be, Stevens.”  
“Well,” Connor said, lifting up the paper. “The offer still stands.”  
“What about Taylor?”  
“She won’t mind. She kind of ships us.”  
“Really?”  
“Mhm, you’d be surprised.”  
“Well in that case, yes, Connor Stevens, I will go to Prom with you.” Jude smiled and gave Connor a quick peck on the lips. Connor beamed with joy and grabbed Jude’s hand as they walked back into the gym.  
Taylor watched on from behind a tree, tears streaming down her face.  
“And that my friends is how you get two people together,” she said to nobody in particular. She took a tissue out of her black ruched clutch and patted the tears under her eyes. She smiled to herself, watching her two best friends walk into the gym hand in hand. A minute after they walked in, she trailed back into the dance.   
Connor and Jude were finally together and they could not be happier. Every time Connor even grazed Jude’s arm, shocks flew threw his veins. Everyone around them noticed the pure adoration they had for each other, even Daniel, who eventually left the dance because Jude broke up with him.   
“You are something else, Jude Adams-Foster,” Connor whispered to Jude during the slow dance.  
“Touché,” Jude giggled.  
“You’re my something else though,” Connor replied cockily.  
“As are you,” Jude smiled, before kissing Connor to the beat of the music.


End file.
